The Fast and the Furriest
"The Fast and the Furriest" is the second episode of the first season of ''Dog With a Blog''. It is the second episode of the series overall. It first aired on Disney Channel on November 4, 2012. It was written by Michael B. Kaplan and directed by Neal Israel. Synopsis After Stan accidentally crashes the family car, Tyler, who is still learning how to drive, gets the blame. Plot Stan arrives back home with Avery after their walk. He goes on to complain that while he likes the walks, he hates the leash. Avery points out that Stan is a dog, and says the neighbors get upset if dogs are not on leashes, and it’s handier with Avery doing it instead of Stan going on his own because Avery would have to clean up after him. Tyler arrives home with Bennett, having gotten his learner's permit. Stan commentates that it's fair that while Tyler can drive a car, he could chase one. The entire family thinks he didn’t pass, but Tyler says he did. Ellen suggests to go out for pizza, and Tyler wants to drive, though Avery doesn’t want anything to happen to them. Stan runs downstairs, as he thinks they are coming back for him, but they came back for Chloe, not him. Later, Tyler is having Bennett do the driving lesson with him, but he doesn’t let Tyler start the car and they "crash". Ellen distracts him, so both parents and Avery go on the lesson but they remember Chloe so Bennett & Ellen argue over how Tyler should drive. Ellen and Bennett then look at pictures of Avery and Tyler at different ages, remembering that they got mad when they bumped into each other. Chloe asks a question and lets Bennett video-tape her asking it as water splashes on Bennett. Stan thinks that dogs should be allowed on the couch, and he starts painting, shedding, and walking on the couch as retaliation. He jumps off the couch when Tyler comes, but gets back on. Stan thinks about being a real person and that Tyler is too dumb to know that Stan was going to drive the car. He drives it anyway and thinks that he’d use the car to chase the mailman. However, he ends up crashing the car after sticking his head out the window. Avery is talking with someone on the phone. Chloe then comes into the kitchen with Tyler, convincing Tyler to drive her to the zoo. Bennett says Tyler will be driving the girls everywhere, and Ellen informs them that the car is crashed. Although it was Stan who crashed the car, they blame it on Tyler. In the other room, Stan points out that crashing cars isn’t one of the things the parents blame on Stan. The family takes turns blaming each other, but the family ultimately blames Tyler in the end. The children congregate in Avery's room as the girls point out that they don't think Tyler crashed the car. Chloe says she’s just a kid and they start fighting. After they fight, Stan whistles and Chloe asks how he could whistle. Stan then uncovers his secret and states that he did it. He says it’s not his fault, thinking a dog license is the same as a driver’s license. Avery tells them about the movie Spartacus, saying that the title character's friends pretended to be Spartacus and got killed by the Romans. Avery enters Bennett’s office and says she crashed the car. Tyler then enters and claims the same thing, with Chloe following suit. Stan honks the horn, letting Ellen and Bennett run outside to see that he did it all along. Ellen says that Stan ripped her bed pillows, crashed her car twice and gave her dirty looks when she does butt flexes. After Ellen proves it, Avery causes the parents to argue by asking which parent left the car door open. Avery hits Tyler with her elbow and convinces Tyler to drive her anywhere except the road of a mountain. Stan wants to say that he was the one who painted Chloe’s bedroom walls, but decides against it. Stan sees it in a way like this: he was like a human, and Avery, Tyler, and Chloe were being like dogs. So he puts an image of him driving and the kids sticking their heads out the window on his blog. He then chews on the pictures of Ellen and Bennett as Chloe is being video-taped while asking how to stop a toy car. They bump into a lady named Paula, who thought it was a good idea to yell at Ellen and Bennett instead of Chloe, much to Bennett’s decision. Stan then sees it another way, which is Ellen and Bennett having the kids as pets. Cast Main Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Kuma as Stan Guest Cast *Clinton Valencia as Young Tyler *Allison Bills as Paula Trivia *The title, The Fast and the Furriest, is a reference to the movie, The Fast and the Furious, and/or the book of the same name. *This episode was released for a limited time on WatchDisneyChannel.com before the original airdate. *This episode revealed how Bennett and Ellen met, by bumping into each other with Avery's stroller and Tyler's toy car. *It's shown that Bennett once had a beard. *Ellen use to have red hair. Goofs *Even though Avery and Tyler are a couple years apart, it was unknown how they bumped into each other looking like they were the same age as each other. *When Stan heard Tyler coming when he was on the couch it took him about 1 minute to clean the couch. But how could Tyler take so long to open a door? *Avery wasn't wet when sweat came off. Quotes *'Tyler:' "Yeah, it's the best." *'Stan:' *thinking* “If you were smarter, you’d know where this was going..." ---- *'Stan:' *thinking* “Go back to the little girl, I don’t think she’s been questioned thoroughly” ---- *'Stan:' *thinking* “Where’s the blue poop bag when you need one?” ---- *'Avery:' “I’m sorry, but if you go, I have to clean up after you, and it’s just handier this way.” *'Stan:' “And when am I gonna see you with a roll of toilet paper around your neck?” *'Avery:' “When I start pooping on the sidewalk.” *'Stan:' "Now, now, now! Fair is fair!” *'Avery:' “Really? This makes you feel better?” camera pans to Avery, who is wearing rolls of toilet paper around her neck* *'Stan:' “I’m not proud of it, but yes, yes it does.” *'Stan:' “But ya know what really makes me feel better?” *Grabs toliet paper with his mouth* “Whoo hoo hoo!” ---- *'Stan: '“If it’s not safe to drive with your head out a window, then they shouldn’t let dogs drive.” *'Avery: '“They don’t!” *'Stan: '“Then why do I have a license?” *'Avery: '“A DOG licence!” *'Stan: '“Whatever!” ______________________________________________________________________________________________ *'Ellen:' “Okay people, we have a major situation. Someone crashed the car.” *Everyone looks at Tyler* *'Tyler: '“Why is everyone looking at me?” *'Avery:' “Mom said someone crashed the car, you obviously did it, so we’re looking at you, pretty basic stuff.” *'Stan:*Thinking* “I think I’m in the clear. They blame a lot of things on the poor dog, but crashing cars is usually not one of them.” *'Ellen: “Did you think we wouldn’t find out?” *'Tyler:' “I just found out! I didn’t crash the car!” *'Stan: '''*thinking* ''“Oh this is all my fault! If only I didn’t crash the car, never stuck my head out the window-No that was cool, I would wanna do that again.” Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2012 Episodes